


Experience

by atsuyuri_sama



Series: Behind Glowing Eyes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek!feels, Gen, Spoilers S1E2, the police car scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atsuyuri_sama/pseuds/atsuyuri_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles confronted Derek in the police cruiser in Episode 2, just what was going through Derek's head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf.
> 
> Part 2 in Behind Glowing Eyes.

He had rushed to Beacon Hills as soon as he felt the Alpha fall. As soon as he felt Laura… die.

What he had found was a whole slew of heartache – the old house, the old forest, the old school, and half of her body. There was an Alpha out there even as he breathed that had taken her life – and her rank – from her. That didn’t deserve what she had to give.

Finding the police on the trail hadn’t helped.

That rogue Alpha, whoever it was, was going to hurt those stupid, nosy humans. If it didn’t, they were going to see something strange about her body, or the crime scene, or the ‘animal’, and… well, there was a reason werewolves didn’t out themselves to humans. Mass hysteria, anybody?

So he’d used all he knew to go behind their backs and contaminate their evidence – to hide the supernatural leanings of the case. He’d gathered her body up, buried it accordingly…

God, that had hurt. Feeling the burned-out remains of the house watching as he buried literally all that was left of his living family…! The irritated, charred skin left on his palms from handling the wolfsbane rope was penance. For not protecting his older sister. For not accompanying his Alpha. For allowing humans to mess around in family affairs. For not having the guts to come back to this place until _someone else_ died. It healed slower than other wounds (he was sad it healed at all).

And now he was an Alpha-less (Pack-less) Beta, dealing with not only a rogue Alpha who liked to snack on nearby humans, but a recently Changed almost-Pack Omega who didn’t know his claws from his fangs, an over-inquisitive human police force, a recently-arrived Family of Hunters, _and_ the new Omega's very human friend. It didn’t help that his power was raw without an Alpha, that the rogue Alpha currently had the sneaky run of this town, that the new Omega didn’t (couldn’t-wouldn’t-shouldn’t) trust him, that he couldn’t just make the police ignore this murder without sounding suspicious, that the Hunters wanted him with their usual bloodlust, and that the human boy _didn’t quit!_

“Okay, just so you know: I’m not afraid of you.”

Lies, all lies. The teen was _pouring_ fear-scent, and his heartbeat faltered tellingly. Derek didn’t deign that with a response. It was taking everything he had to remain impassive right now, anyway. Too much was happening at once. If he lost it now, he’d never be able to look this brat in the face ever again… though why Derek assumed this kid would be a permanent fixture in his life was beyond the born werewolf.

“… Okay; maybe I am. Doesn’t matter!”

So Stiles had balls after all. Derek might have been impressed, if his world wasn’t slowly collapsing. He’d been accused of _murdering his only sister_ , for God’s sake! And this kid – this _Sheriff’s_ kid – was only making it worse, with his half-baked assumptions.

But Derek forced himself to breathe and think. _He_ was the one with the experience here. He was the one with the knowledge, the years, the lack of teenage-impulse. He had to get Scott to listen to him, and trust his judgment! And if the only one Scott would listen to was Stiles, then Derek had to pull himself together and use that.

As the furious Sheriff yanked his son out of the cruiser, all Derek could do was pray.

The Alpha was still loose. Scott might listen, if Stiles could think. The Hunters were still looking for Scott. The police currently had custody of Derek, and no good things to say about him… he had no control. At least, for the moment, Derek didn’t have to worry about anything, because it was all out of his hands.

Now, when they realized that he _wasn’t_ Laura’s killer, he’d have to get back to work. But maybe a period of blankness, to get his head on straight was what he needed, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like Part 1, this was written off the cuff. It's a different experience, wanting to write, and so forcing myself to jot down a quick one-shot like this, without worrying about all the nuances of good writing. I don't know.
> 
> What do you guys think?


End file.
